A flow regulator in which a valve (plunger) is spring-biased against a valve seat to close a flow channel at normal times and is opened by attracting and moving the valve by an electromagnetic force is known as the above-mentioned type of flow regulator. The amount of movement of the valve in the valve opening direction can be adjusted by varying the magnitude of the electromagnetic force (electric current).